


With Care

by This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username



Series: A Collection of One-Shots for THC [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Mourning Sirius's death, Takes Place During OotP, luna is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/pseuds/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username
Summary: Luna comforts Harry after the death of Sirius. She's his rock, his comfort. He never realized how beautiful she is.





	With Care

Luna Lovegood lost her shoes again. She was so sure that nargles were behind it, but now she was starting to suspect it was the Umgubular Slashkilters. At the moment, she was wandering around the castle, hoping to find her shoes.

"Hey, Luna," said Harry, appearing beside her.

"Oh, hello, Harry," Luna said dreamily, not at all surprised to see Harry pull off an invisibility cloak. She noticed that he wore it often, and she knew why. He did lose his godfather, after all. Not everyone would understand, but Luna knew what it was like to have everyone whisper about you.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, stuffing the cloak in his bag. He looked down at her bare feet. "Where are your shoes?"

"They're gone again. I suspect Nargles are behind it," she nodded seriously. Harry felt himself relax at her side. She didn't judge, and that was something Harry found refreshing. Even Hermione wasn't completely without judgment.

"Do you want help finding them?" Harry asked, actually wanting to spend more time with her.

"That would be nice," Luna said, and started walking again, Harry following her movement.

He couldn't help but notice the way her long hair fell down her back and caught the light. After a minute or two, Harry realized he was staring, and immediately looked up. Hanging from the ceiling were a pair of red shoes.

"Are those yours?" Harry asked, pointing to them. Luna followed his finger, and she smiled at him, her eyes misty.

"Yes, they are. I'm sorry about your godfather, Harry," she said abruptly. He was surprised that he didn't feel the usual clenching of his stomach when she mentioned Sirius. He didn't feel the anger or the despair he normally felt when someone mentioned his death. Maybe it was because Luna seemed to know exactly what he was feeling, and she had faced the same thing before. It was comforting and sad all at the same time that she knew what he was going through.

"Thanks, Luna," Harry said, stuffing his thumbs into his pockets. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the shoes. "Here, let me," Harry said. He raised he wand. "Accio shoes." He caught the pair and handed them to Luna. His hand brushed hers, and he felt a little jolt at the touch.

He looked down at her, memorizing the dreamy expression that always seemed to be on her face.

"Thank you, Harry. I have to be on the lookout for nargles, because otherwise they'll run off with things," Luna said. Harry looked into her eyes, and he stomach tightened uncomfortably. He gulped as she smiled up at him: since when did he get so tall?

"Er, Luna?" Harry asked nervously, shifting on his feet.

"Yes?" She asked in her melodic voice. She blinked at him innocently.

"Iâ€¦" his breath caught in his chest. What did he want to ask her? He hadn't thought that part out.

"You have nice eyes," Luna said, and Harry blinked in confusion.

"Oh," Harry managed.

"Was that too weird? Was that not a good time to compliment you?" Luna asked, looking at him worriedly. He was startled to see her like that. He couldn't help but grin at her question, though, and he suddenly knew why he felt so uneasy despite her comforting presence.

"No, Luna. In fact, you- you're so weird, it's attractive," Harry said, and then he leaned down and kissed her. She surprised Harry by immediately kissing him back.. He cupped her cheek with his hand, and his other went around her waist.

Her lips were soft against his, and her hands went to his shoulders. She slowly pulled away from him, smiling. His heart melted when he saw Luna, who he unconsciously thought of as _his_ Luna. He felt like he needed to protect her from everyone that whispered and spread rumors about her, but he also realized that she was his shield, too.

She was always there to tell him about wrackspurts or nargles to distract him from the stares. She was there to offer him seemingly odd advice, advice he often found himself thinking about. She was his buffer without him knowing it.

As this hit him, he pulled her small body into a hug. Her arms wrapped around his slim body, and she held onto him for dear life. He put an arm around shoulders, holding her tightly. He buried his face in her hair, breathing in the scent of earth and breezes.

"You have nice eyes, too," he said softly, stroking her hair. He felt her laugh against him. His heart swelled, he loved that sound.

"Could we do that again?" Luna asked, her dreamy voice muffled by his chest. Harry grinned, and lifted her head with his finger, lightly brushing his lips against hers.

Hermione rounded the corner, bickering with Ron.

"I wonder where Harry isâ€¦" She trailed off, her jaw open. Ron bumped into her, grunting.

"What-" he cut off when he saw what stopped her, a boy that was surely Harry was kissing a girl that had to be Luna. Hermione shoved him behind a pillar with her hand over his mouth.

"Hush!" She hissed. They peered out behind their hiding place, spying on them. Hermione felt a blush come on, and wished suddenly for someone to hold her like Harry held Luna. With care.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for The Houses Competition, submitted for Hufflepuff.  
> The prompt for this one was: [Speech] "You're so weird, it's attractive."  
> I've never written Harry/Luna before, so please let me know what you think!


End file.
